


Crosswind [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Other, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets girl, girl falls in love with boy, girl is secretly a wizard, girl kills mentor and faces White Council, has boy's baby. Not exactly the stuff of fairytales, but with Harriet Blackstone Copperfield Dresden so few things ever are. Even with the fairy godmother and company in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosswind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crosswind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266617) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



Download:

[MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/crosswind) | 5:25:45 | 222.2 MB

[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/crosswind-audiobook) | 5:25:45 | 160MB


End file.
